


Kissing Kathryn

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art, F/M, Inspired by Art, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: The kiss to launch a 1000 ships.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Kissing Kathryn

=/\=

His tongue slipped past her lips with ease, just like his feelings had slipped from admiration into burning love. He wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a dream, but feared it all ending if it was. He had wanted to kiss Kathryn for years and it seemed she had been waiting just as long for him to do it.

Not surprisingly her breath tasted of coffee, the dark-bitter kind he had to add sugar to. But he would learn to love it if it meant he could keep kissing her like this. His hands running over her smooth skin, their tongues locked in a tango, lips being pulled and gently nibbled on by teeth. Perhaps it was a good thing that they had waited so long to be together since they were slowly being consumed by their neglected desire for each other. The world outside of their kiss, outside of this moment, didn't matter. All that mattered was making this moment last forever.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
